


you're the only friend i need

by flyingroses121



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: 800 words, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, i have no idea what to put here, i love their relationship so much, more chaos siblings rights, soft, the title is lorde lyrics because i couldnt figure anything else out, this is yet another fic completed at 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingroses121/pseuds/flyingroses121
Summary: nastya has a nightmare. she knows what to do.
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville & Nastya Rasputina
Comments: 15
Kudos: 106





	you're the only friend i need

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 2am the only reason i didn't post it was because i had to edit it and i did not trust myself, lmao. anyway more chaos siblings!!! enjoy!!

Nowhere was safe. Every window was smashed, panels in the wall were being pushed out of place as revolutionaries broke through, people were everywhere. Bodies lay broken and bleeding on the floor, eyes flown open, a grim reminder of their last moments alive.

Somehow the time passed, and everything was swimming, dizzy, like a carousel that went faster and faster and never stopped. Everything was dark, or getting dark, and breathing was becoming more and more of a chore. The idea of sleep arose, and it sounded so nice…

Until she heard a voice.

“Oh, Anastasia…”

She knew the voice. Where was she? The Winter Palace. She was at the Winter Palace, and the revolutionaries had just broken through the palace gates. Everyone was dead.

Right?

Nasyta woke up. Not with a start, not with any indication that anything was wrong. It took her a moment to actually open her eyes, laying still as they slowly adjusted to the darkness around her.

She was on the Aurora, and it was late. She remembered going to bed. She had spent most of the day making repairs, and had neglected self care until Aurora had slowly started to shut down in retaliation. She made sure to shower and eat something before getting into bed, the exhaustion holding her with an iron grip.

Of course she had to dream about her death.

Nastya took a breath as she stretched her arms under her pillow, pushing her face into the plush surface and letting herself relax. Tears welled up behind her eyes, and she let them soak into the fabric of the pillowcase. Every so often, she had a dream similar to this. No matter what, it was always about that day in the Winter Palace, and it always ended with Carmilla.

After a few moments, Nastya slowly stood up, grabbing a throw blanket from her bed and wrapping it around her shoulders. She walked out of her room and closed the door quietly. She walked down the hallway, focusing on her senses and trying to bring herself back to reality.

When she got to Jonnys door, she knocked twice before entering.

Surprisingly, it was dark. She hoped he was actually getting some rest for once. “Jonny?” She said softly, closing the door as she did.

Jonny was, in fact, awake. “Nastya? What are you doing?” He asked as he slowly sat up from where he was laying.

Nastya took a seat beside him, eyebrows creased and mouth in a thin line. “I just… had a nightmare. And I didn’t want to be alone. I don’t really want to be out on the ship, either. Reminds me too much of her for right now.” She looked to Jonny with a sad expression.

Jonny understood immediately. “Come here.” He opened his arms for her, shifting forward to properly hug her tight.

Nastya instantly melted into the embrace, arms finding her way around his middle as her head dropped to his shoulder. “Thank you.”

“Shut up. You don’t have to thank me for this, ever.” He said, resting his head on the side of hers. “I know what you’re going through, and it fucking sucks. I know you don’t cope the same way I do, so I want to help you cope your way.”

Somehow, a small smile broke the surface of Nastya’s hard exterior. “Yes, I know. I really appreciate it, Jonny.”

“Of course.” He pulled away slightly to look at her. “Do you want to sleep in here..? I know you mentioned not wanting to go out, and I have the room.”

“I would like to. I can’t be alone.” She grabbed her blanket and pulled it tight about her once more. “I’m glad this is a good night for you.” She said as she shifted to lay down.

“Me too. I was getting tired of all of the bullshit, you know?” He pulled the big blanket over the both of them before letting an arm drape across her. “By bullshit, I mean my mental state.”

“Yeah, I know the feeling.” She replied. Her voice was tired, quiet. Now that she was with someone, she felt a lot more at peace. “This nightmare is a pain to deal with, but at least it isn’t every night.”

Jonny let out a snicker. “I’m glad it isn’t. I can’t have you in here every night.” He lightly punched her shoulder.

“Fuck you.” She replied, laughter laced in her voice as she punched him back.

The silence that filled the room for the next few moments was nice. No tense undertones, no unsaid words, no thickness. Just nice, airy silence.

It was broken by Jonny. “You know you’re like a sister to me, right?”

Nastya hummed softly, barely having caught what he had said. “You’ve told me before. But I’m glad you think so. I’m glad I finally have a family that acts like it.”

“You deserve it.” A moment of silence. “I love you.” Jonny said, voice full of fondness.

“I love you too.” Nastya replied.

Another beat of silence. “If you tell any of the crew about this, I’m unloading three rounds into your chest.”

“You fucking coward, do four.” Nastya pulled the blanket tighter about her, a smirk playing on her lips.

“Five, then, you fucking bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> like my work? consider commissioning me! dm me on tumbr (@flyingrosess) or twitter (@pinkstarrrs) for more information!


End file.
